Golden Hurt
by owlPost29
Summary: DMHP slash mostly mild. Draco has dreams which no Malfoy, or Slytherin, should ever have.Things get very interesting and passionate in later chapters. Might involve Ron: jealousy and betrayal LOL! Please R and R! owlPost29
1. Chapter 1

**GOLDEN BOY**

_A new frantic by owlPost29_

AN: This is a HP/DM slash story. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

The slash is very mild. I think I will avoid 'graphic details' as far as possible and concentrate more on plot developments and dramatic elements etc. Please R and R, and tell me what you think. My other story (Accio) is on hold until inspiration hits _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Draco sighed as he sat down in a bustling Slytherin carriage, embarking on yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, it had been a mad rush getting to platform nine and three quarters in time: the usual Malfoy dignity and regal grace had been discarded in the flurry of quills, books, cauldrons and robes. He had barely survived his father's aura of austerity, which often bordered on pure hostility, the whole holiday. Draco's mother was always kind and deeply loving towards him, but even she could not protect him from the ruthless Lucius.

He tried to feign amusement as the two tedious, troll-like oafs, namely Crabbe and Goyle, went on about all the havoc and catastrophic chaos they would cause in the coming year.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco did not like having to uphold the family name and walk around sneering at 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors' all the time. How he wished he could be 'normal' – invisible. He longed to just be himself, and that he didn't have to put up a constant façade of Slytherin superiority…

Lost in thought, Draco watched the countryside go by, ignoring the others. He was sitting near the window, with the light, cool breeze in his blonde hair. He was drowsy – train rides always did that to him – and he had to stop himself from falling asleep and entering his world of dreams… dreams that had to be kept secret at all costs.

Draco couldn't remember when the dreams had started… it was as though they had been with him – a _part _of him – for ages. Ever since he had seen Harry with the body of Cedric Diggory after the Triwizard tragedy, he had been fascinated and obsessed with the Boy Who Lived.

Initially, he had been plagued by guilt and shame. He had a crush on a _guy_, and that guy just happened to be Harry Potter, of all people… his nemesis. He had no one to turn to. Only dreams: wonderful dreams about the one person he desired and longed for above all else; wonderful dreams about a life and love he could never have.

He would often sit dreamily in class and simply gaze upon the beautiful raven-haired boy, adoring his wild hair, luscious lips, piercing eyes… with all the surreptitiousness of a true Slytherin. _Why me?_ He would often ask himself, when anguished by the unfairness of his situation and the fact that his love and affection had to remain concealed and unrequited.

Lately, the dreams, which were always so temptingly realistic, had become somewhat more, well, _vigorous_. The most recent one involved the two of them, moonlight, no clothes, grass and the lake. Draco, preparing himself for their imminent arrival, blushed at the memory. Even the _Scourgify_ charm hadn't been enough to clean his sheets the next morning!

With what he regarded as unseemly haste, the journey came to an end. He straightened his impeccable robes, gathered his paraphernalia which was scattered around the carriage, and made his way, accompanied by the trolls, off the Hogwarts Express.

His pulse quickened when he caught a glimpse of Harry, talking excitedly with Ron about some or other triviality. O_hhh, if only that WEASEL knew why I really hate him so much_, Draco thought bitterly to himself. _This is going to be a long, hard year…_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

AN: End of chapter 1. Hope you liked it: reviews will determine the direction which this story takes. I am still undecided.

LOL: if only Draco knew how _hard _things were really about to get Winks!

BTW: Oh my word! JK Rowling admitting that Dumbledore was gay! I can't say I saw that coming, though I have been suspicious for a while!

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**AN: **_Thanks for the reviews. There will be lots of scene-changing in this story, but I shall try avoid confusion. Please review… comments and suggestions welcome._

_Don't own. Just write for the fun of it: reviews make it worth it :) Enjoy…_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

'Mr Potter…' said Severus Snape in a low, malevolent voice. 'I see that you are unable to master even the simplest aspects of Potion making.'

He bent over Harry's cauldron, which was emitting sparks and a hazy cloud of noxious, purple gas instead of a pleasant smelling brew with a golden glow. 'And they say you want to become an _Auror_…' His voice was dripping with hatred and disgust.

By now, all eyes were on Harry in eager, interested anticipation. They knew that the raven-haired boy was prone to lose his temper, particularly during these frequent altercations with the formidable, bat-like Potions master.

'If you look at the blackboard, you will note that one should put only three drops of Weissmann's Essence before stirring three times clockwise and increasing the temperature.'

Ron gave Harry a silent shrug and Hermione looked on anxiously, hoping that Harry would control himself.

'_Just like his father.' _Snape thought to himself. _'Just as arrogant and presumptuous. The same disregard for authority and instructions.'_ Snape looked closely at Harry, his wild hair reflecting his thoughts. However, when their eyes met, Harry giving him a cold, almost challenging stare, Severus lingered for a moment, the memory of Lilly stirring up a sadness he had been suppressing for many years.

Snape hesitated and then, having regained his composure, pointed his wand at the simmering cauldron, and exclaimed _"Evanesco!"._ The foul potion vanished instantly.

Before Harry could retort, Snape went off to prevent Neville Longbottom causing an explosion, his black robes billowing in his wake…

WWWW

'That guy is a _total NUTTER!_' said Ron, consolingly. 'Neville's potion was far worse, but he didn't get Zero for the day's work!'

'Yea… and he had to give us a huge load of homework that will take _forever _to finish, besides the fact that we still have to finish Sprout's essay on the Tentacula and related species-'

'-And Quidditch practice!' added Ron.

Hermione was going through an enormous pile of books searching frantically for information to complete an Ancient Runes assignment that had proved to be particularly challenging. They both looked at her hopefully – she always helped them eventually.

'It's not my fault you leave your homework so late!' she said emphatically. 'We have OWLs this year, remember.'

The fire crackled pleasantly and the rain fell on the roof with a gentle pitter-patter, creating a very sleepy, cosy atmosphere that certainly didn't inspire the boys to participate in any exam preparation.

Ron yawned loudly and, giving up trying to complete the Transfiguration essay he had been busy with, announced that he was going to bed.

Harry, who was also exhausted after a pointless hour of non-homework, decided to join him.

And so, they headed for their dorm, Hermione muttering about their impending failure.

Not too far away, dressed in fine, green, silk robes, Draco Malfoy closed the book he had been reading, his expression pensive and melancholy. The face of Harry Potter was blazing in his mind, the seductive smile and carefree hair rousing up an intense fire of desire within him. There was more than attraction and primal lust: there was a deep, irrevocable love. He wanted Harry so badly it hurt him: the seeming impossibility of any relationship or reciprocation of feelings cut him like a knife. Without Harry, Draco felt lonely and utterly empty.

He ruffled his white-blond hair and got up from the luxurious chair that was generally reserved for him, and made his way to bed: to hopefully enter the world of his subconscious mind, where he could be with his love in every way imaginable.

Once again, a cloud of guilt hovered momentarily over him. He sighed and said to himself: _At least dreams are better than nothing. If only…_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

**AN: **Sorry that not much happens in this chapter. If you want a flingy shag, I'm afraid you will have to go somewhere else. There will be action in a while, though mild. I always think that in this sort of story, the main characters should climax only at the climax! (Sorry for the irresistible pun… **winks**)

Please let me know what you think. Even a quick, anonymous review will do.

You can also e-mail me if you like: **dobbyinbox"at"yahoo"."com **


	3. Chapter 3

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Chapter 3

AN: Hope you like things so far. This ch. is full of puns, which some may consider rather crude... Please don't get angry!

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Malfoy shuddered in the cold night air, his pale skin reflecting in the enormous, black lake. The full moon also reflected in the ripples, which were caused by Malfoy tapping the icy water tentatively with his feet.

'Ahh… fancy a dip?' came the voice of Harry Potter, quite unexpectedly, as though he had apparated behind Malfoy.

He stood behind the slim, blond boy, holding him tightly while admiring the beautiful setting in which they found themselves.

'You're welcome to, but I think you might just freeze your, er, toes off!' replied Draco, his voice with an uncharacteristic yet unmistakable note of happiness.

'Well if that's the case, you're going down with me!' laughed Harry, pretending to push his love into the lake.

Draco turned around and gave Harry a light kiss, whispering how much he'd missed him.

After a few moments of embracing and caressing, they moved apart slightly, holding each other's hands and walking side by side, along the edge of the water.

'I wish we could do this more often… and not in secret all the time…' said Draco softly. Harry's grip on his hand tightened reassuringly, pausing before speaking.

'I know it's hard, but as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder!' replied Harry, trying to keep the mood light hearted.

'Or in your case,' exclaimed Draco, taking the bait, 'absence makes the heart grow horny!'

'Well I can certainly see what's on your mind, Mr Malfoy… but _that_ will have to wait. I have a surprise for you tonight.'

'Oh, and what could possibly be more important or… pleasurable than rolling around on the grass, shagging furiously after a whole _day _of waiting impatiently?' replied Draco jokingly, pausing their walk momentarily to look Harry in the eye.

Harry took out his wand, and waved it silently at the Hogwarts castle, performing a silent summoning charm. 'How about a midnight ride? Just you, me, the stars and a firebolt.'

Draco hadn't exactly seen this coming (!), but took it in his stride casually, although he was in fact extremely excited by the prospect of soaring above the Hogwarts grounds, holding on to Harry for dear life and bathing in the luminous, glimmering moonlight… it was blissfully romantic…enthrallingly enchanting.

The Firebolt came whizzing towards them apace. Harry instructed (in a very tongue in cheek manner) Draco to mount the broom behind him, and grasp the stick firmly. Naturally, the blond had plenty to say about this remark!

And they were off, high above the grounds, flying incredibly fast over the vast, shimmering lake, their warm robes flapping around wildly.

Draco could hardly contain himself, though he had to… considering his position:)

Harry, true to his occasionally showy nature, swooped around, diving and turning at breakneck speed. They were both yelling with delight, revelling in the sheer pleasure and freedom they were experiencing. The rush of adrenaline surging through their veins and Draco's firm hold around Harry allowed them to connect on a level previously unprecedented…

…Tap tap tap tap. TAP TAP TAP TAP… The roar of thunder and a blinding bolt of lightning. The rain was coming down hard and fast…a relentless downpour. It was enough to wake Draco from his wonderful, lucid dream, forcing him back mercilessly into the harsh, unforgiving and over-rated world of reality.

He cursed under his breath when he saw the time – ridiculously early, the darkness only punctuated by occasional lightning bolts. But he would not be able to fall asleep again.

Nor would he be able to return to the Harry of his mind –one never can...

_www_

AN: Have to leave it here for now. Pls let me know what you think!

Can e-mail me at dobbyinbox"at"yahoo"."com


End file.
